


Married

by TwinklingCupcake



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Gen, I just have a lot of Second Guest feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't be married in white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

Akane is twelve, her cousin gets married all in white. The world is white and pink, flower petals and sunlight.

People congratulate her and her new husband, but Akane hears the odd whisper. That it's a good thing her cousin married now, or it'd be too late for her. She asks her mother and is told of an idiotic "rule" that a woman must marry before twenty-five.

She thinks, she'll marry whenever she wants. She is in no hurry.

* * *

Akane is eighteen, her older sister gets married all in white. The world is blue and gold, summer skies and flowers.

Her sister is twenty-two and there are no whispers. Everyone is happy, congratulating them both. Akane clasps her sister's hands, and her sister laughs. Her sister pokes her on the nose and tells her she hopes the next wedding is Akane's.

Akane tells her she has to wait and focus on her studies.

* * *

Akane is twenty-one, she has secured a job, and no one gets married.

People congratulate her on her new job and wish her luck. It's a good job, with good benefits and a high pay, and Akane will be respected. She thinks she'll be able to work her way up quickly.

She wears professional black and white. The world is bright and vibrant with lights and party décor.

She meets someone after the party.

* * *

Akane is twenty-three, another cousin marries in white. The world is soft pink, _sakura_ blossoms on the lake.

Her mother, sister, and aunt tell her to hurry.

Akane ignores them.

* * *

Akane is twenty-four, her mother asks when it will be her turn.

Akane says later, she has other things to focus on. Like that promotion her boss has been hinting about her.

She takes up smoking.

* * *

The next week, her boyfriend proposes.

Her boss offers her that lucrative position she's had her eye on.

Akane remembers her mother, sister, aunt, cousins. All of them housewives.

She doesn't want that just yet. She wants to help contribute to the household income.

She takes the promotion, and asks her boyfriend if they can wait a bit.

He doesn't want to.

* * *

He takes up drinking.

* * *

Her best friend introduces her to her new boyfriend.

It's _him._

* * *

Akane is twenty-six.

Her best friend is twenty-four.

Her best friend gets married, all in white. The world is white lace, pink flowers, and midnight blue sky. People congratulate the bride and groom, Akane clasps her hands and politely smiles at him.

There are no whispers about the bride's luck.

There are whispers about _Akane._

Akane steps outside, wearing all black with a bit of red for color, and smokes her indignation and anger away.

* * *

There is no traditional, official wedding. There is no ceremony, but rather a feeling. Something that simply _is._

Akane is ageless and gets married all in black. The world is black and gray; burned wood and ash.

* * *

Her mother, aunt, cousins and sister married and became housewives. Her best friend is likely to become a housewife.

Akane, married now, is Mistress and Lady of _an entire world._


End file.
